


A Lover's Rant

by thefamouscookieeater17



Category: K-On!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder-Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamouscookieeater17/pseuds/thefamouscookieeater17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mio has everything, but the only thing she has always wanted: Ritsu's love. After being used and abused in the past by the brunette, she decided to give them one last night together before bringing closure to her suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Rant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is a very short and dark fic. The characters are probably completely OOC, since there's no way canon Ritsu and canon Mio would be in such a scenario. To be honest, as I write more and more fiction about the K-ON! girls, I realize that it is almost impossible to keep their personalities fully canon because it doesn't allow for much flexibility when you try to put them in darker or more realistic scenarios.  
> Either way, I hope you can still enjoy :3

Mio was alone in her gigantic mansion. It was a very fancy house filled with the most luxurious of furniture, the most valuable art work and expensive decoration. It was a dream house. Every single soul who had entered that marvelous place had always had the same reaction: "How beautiful!" they would shout with complete mesmerize in their eyes.  
Mio's wealthness was not only reflected on the house she lived in; but also on the luxurious items she would wear and drive everyday: from her exclusive designer clothing to her collection of new and vintage sport's cars, her lifestyle was noticed by all living souls.  
Lying in the white leather couch on her bedroom she waved around the coup in her hand. The whiskey and the ice cubes bounced for a while until she decided to take a sip of the liquid.  
Memories of a ghost crossed her mind; haunting her thoughts and she caught herself wondering through those old demons.  
She had become a beautiful powerful rich woman capable of having anything; and yet she still couldn't get the only thing she had ever wanted.

 

_The music was playing in a low tone. Smooth jazz instrumentals filled the bedroom as they shared a whiskey on the rocks._

_"I gotta say: after what happened that night I never thought you'd talk to me ever again." Ritsu smirked._

_"Neither did I and yet here we are. Lying on this king size bed and half-drunk once more." They shared a laugh, although Mio was not amused. She felt her guts twisting in rage, anger and pain. Even after all these years and after all it had done to her she still couldn't stop loving the idiotic figure lying beside her._

_"Since we're both already in bed and a little tipsy..." Ritsu came closer to Mio and placed herself on top of the black haired girl who froze in a serious expression. "What do you say of repeating last time's treat? I hope this time you'll cooperate more, though." Ritsu's laughter filled the room and cut through Mio's ears as knives._

_The brunette started to kiss the other one's neck; leaving a couple bruises on the way from biting a bit too hard. Mio didn't complain. She liked the pain and she knew that was the only way Ritsu would ever love her. She pushed her loved one away and after a little fighting, Mio gained dominance. She had Ritsu underneath her staring right at her grey eyes with a smirk on the lips. She placed her hand around the other one's neck applying a little strength as she unbuttoned both shirts.Mio proceeded to bite Ritsu's skin and nipples never letting go of her throat.  
The brunette decided to regain dominance and easily pulled the black haired girl between her legs._

_"I can see we're cooperating this time, Miss Akiyama." The smirk in Ritsu's lips never faded and it started to enrage Mio even more. She slapped the girl, pushed her away and got up._

_"This time, you're the one cooperating with me." A dirty smile was drawn on her lips as she held a pair of handcuffs._

_Ritsu smiled, pulled Mio back in bed and started to rip the rest of the girl's clothes off._  
As Mio's bra came off she felt Ritsu's tongue and teeth pierce violently on her nipples and the rest of her torso making a bloody trail down to her waist. She left a satisfied moan appear and the brunette decided to go on; her teeth now piercing the interior of Mio's thighs, proceeded to take away the underwear strategically placed on top of the garter belt.  
Ritsu's tongue started to move slowly up and down. Mio grabbed her hair and pulled her lover's head to face her own. 

_"Stop teasing around and get the job done. If you know how to that is..." Mio left a loud moan escape and many pleasant sounds followed. She kept on pulling her lover's hair as her body arched and twisted in involuntary movements in response to Ritsu's fingers and tongue._

_A long sigh ran out of Mio's mouth as she tried to regain her breath._  
She looked at herself: the blood trail from before had spread its liquid everywhere and she felt a burning pain coming from the bruises. She smiled in satisfaction, nonetheless.  
Mio got the handcuffs and tied Ritsu to the bed. The brunette had a dirty smile still filled with some of the black haired girls wetness on it. 

_"Do you know what? I have something else we could play with." Mio took some candles and lit them up. "Let’s burn a little, shall we?"_

_The candle wax fell down Ritsu's torso as Mio licked her nipples softly piercing her teeth occasionally for the other one's delight._

_"I can see you have learnt a few things over the years."_

_"You have no idea."_

_Mio pushed her long silky hair back with one hand as she grabbed a silver glock from the drawer. Ritsu felt the metal of the gun passing on her skin and shivered with a mix of fear and excitement. Her eyes met Mio's and a smirk followed.  
The black haired girl sighed calmly as she cleaned most of the blood with the sheets. ___

___The smooth jazz instrumentals kept on playing on repeat for hours._  
Mio finished her drink as she played with the silver glock on her lap.  
The sound of a single shot and a glass breaking ran through the silence of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
